fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mochina Island/Culture
General The Island is populated by very strong willed and proud people. They rarely give up on a goal and are very loyal to eachother and the royal family. They also have a nasty habit of not giving up on a job, mission or business deal. They are also a warrior nation at heart. Whenever they're invaded or attacked anyone who can carry a weapon takes up arms to repel the attackers and make sure they never return. Music and art are also very important, music commonly involves heavy guitar and drum sounds with vicals ranging from deep growls to high pitched scream vocals. Art is often based around past battles and figures. Oddly enough it's very rare to find a noble who's "up his/her's own ass" all strive to better themselves and their home through a strong "lead by example" attitude, many also aid the military by taking roles in the Militia or running compnaies who make the weapons and armour for the armed forces. Many clan have made names for themselves by leading elite units or joining legendary groups like the Hotaru Clan who've done both. They've had members become great warriors and leaders and some have even joined The Wardens the protectors of the Archipelago currently led by Markus Hotaru the current Hotaru Clan leader. Religon There are two major religions on the island that spread across the archipelago the first and most popular is the Path of the 5 Gods which follows 5 gods that govern certain events in the lives of the people it also veiws the phoenixes as envoys of the gods and guardians of Earth-Land. The second is the tribal religion of the native people known as The Spirit Way which follows nature spirits and revere the phoenixes as gods. The Path of the 5 Gods *'Dou-Kon:' King of the gods and god of time, nature and destructive magic. *'Mai-Kon:' Queen of the gods and god of women, children, childbirth and constructive magic. *'Hyon-Ken:' God of war, brotherhood, guardianship and storms. *'Taki-Ken:' Goddess of wisdom, tactics, love and sea. *'Din-Lon:' God of death, disease, disasters and earth. Across the islands of the archipelago there are various cults and groups who worship a specific god or goddess. Some of these groups are less liked than others and are wanted for various crimes included mass murder and terrorism. The Spirit Way This is the oldest religion of the archiplego and is strongest on Mochina Island. Followers of this religion beleive that the phoenixes are gods of nature and guardians of the world. They also beleive in spirits that work under the phoenixes and act as stewards for them, maintaining the world while the phoenixes are away. Tribes There are several tribes on the island who operate in a semi-indipendant society. They live in the jungles, deserts and grass planes that cover the island. There are three tribes who boast the strongest fighters and largest hunting grounds; *'The Mochani Tribe:' This tribe lives on the planes south of the capital city, they are powerful archers and warriors. They are also famous horsemen known for attacking and hunting from horseback before dismounting to finish the enemy off or collecting trophies. *'The Munken Tribe:' This tribe control the jungles in the south of the island. These people are human/monkey hybrids with long tails and hairy forearms and shoulders. While their feet aren't like actual monkies but they can still climb and swing through trees like their cousins. This is due to their own special magic that allows them to access their monkey heritage more. *'The Destara Tribe:' These are a desert people. They are highly agressive and protective of their homes and land. Despite this they know not to attack the Royal Guard after the famous Black Days. When they attacked and killed one of the princes of the 12th Dynasty, this led the Royal Guard to attack them and almost wiping out the tribe. Martial Arts & Magic The Mochina Island and it's colonies have a great pride in their martial arts and magical abilities. There are 3 major martial arts on the island Art of Heaven, Soaring Wing Style and recently Twilight Phoenix Kenpo. While the magic is generally the same as the rest of Earth-Lands they take great pride in them and train greatly in them. It's very hard to find a lazy mage who doesn't practise hard in his/her magic. Also most of the people read The Magic Magizine, a weekly magazine that keeps everyone up to date with magical news and any guild recruitments. Soaring Wing Kenpo is considered the national martial art and many family styles are based of it. It's known for it's fast and agile attacks and quick defence, it is also a very graceful martial art the techniques are flowing and smooth contantly moving and striking or defending. Master of the style are known for being calm and composed even in the more dire situtions. The Art of Heaven is one of the more common styles as well many swordsmen and women learn this style as it's basis was built around fusing powerful and dynamic kicks with powerful and fast swordplay. Finally tere is Twilight Phoenix Kenpo the style orginating fromt he Twilight PHoenix Guild through it's co-guild master Markus Hotaru who teaches many of his guild members his style, the style itself has be described by many martial arts masters ont he island as the perfect fighting style mainly for it's adaptability and how each student makes their own version. Festivals Government The island of Mochina and it's colonies are controled by the king and the council. While the king is the overall ruler after the last dynasty the current king's ancestor created the council so a tyrant will never appear again. The council control various areas of the nation such as warfare, welfare, magic, money, culture and law. Each of these council men and women bring issues to the king who decides the best path to take with their advice of course. There are also special councilers made up of the guild master of the guilds who appear the represent the guilds and throw in their opinions about the changes the council make. The Council *'Counciler of War:' Kakashi Takeda is the current counciler of war. A former general in the Royal Mochina Army and famous for his tactical knowledge and magical prowess. After reciving a injury in combat he retired from frontline combat and leadership and took up the role as the 7th counciler of war, he now controls all of the miltiary and makes sure they remain the best around. He still lives up to his alias as The Demon of War. *'Counciler of Welfare:' Motoko Takeda is the current counciler of welfare and wife to Kakashi Takeda, a former nurse at the Mochina royal Hospital she became the counciler of welfare to maintain the highest level of care and medicine for her home and it's colonies. She is also one fo the best healers in the archipelago known as The Angel of Life. *'Counciler of Magic:' Toshi Hattori is the 4th counciler of magic and a powerful mage. He used to be a member of the Royal Guard's Oxen division acting as one of the king's security detail. He is a master of several forms of magic such as lightning, ice, light, magma and sealing magic. He was known as The Binder after his iconic spell that seals the target's ability to move, he is known for being the msot relaxed and fun loving of the councilers. *'Counciler of Money:' Iori Honda is the 8th counciler of money he is the cousin to Motoko Takeda. He has a talent with money able to gain the perfect amount to do what is needed seemingly by magic (despite his lack of magical ability). He is serious about his work and isn't one for jokes, despite this he's freidnly and loyal to his home. *'Counciler of Culture:' Tadakatsu Mori is the 8th counciler of culture his job is to maitain the heritage of all the culture of the island. He is determind to preserve all the cultures and not let anyone destroy them for any reason what so ever. *'Counciler of Law:' Shigen Katakura is the 9th counciler of law and a man not to mess around with. He is a staunch beleiver in law and order and it's particuarly short tempered which puts him at odd with the king whom he dislikes greatly seeing him as weak and pointless. He spends his time improving the training and equipment of the police across the island and colonies and has more than once tried to increase the punishment for even minor crimes. Royal Family Unlike many monarchy in the archipelago while go by oldest male heir. Mochina is more liberal the oldest child regardless of gender will take the throne unless they have proven unworthy of taking it. This is a big change from the last dynasty which was an absolute monarchy led by a tyrant and sociopath. When the first king of the current dynasty took the throne during the end of the Mochina Civil War he started the council and changed many rules when it comes to the royal family.